The semiconductor industry has experienced exponential growth, and integrated circuits (ICs) are used in a wide variety of applications such as a memory, as a central processing unit (CPU), liquid crystal display devices (LCD), light emitting diodes (LED), laser diodes, or as micro-chips. During manufacturing of semiconductor integrated circuits, semiconductor wafers are subjected to multiple processing steps at different processing equipment. For example, to complete the fabrication of an IC chip, various steps of deposition, cleaning, ion implantation, etching, and/or passivation steps are generally carried out in different processing equipment. Therefore, fabrication facilities generally include rail systems such as an automated material handling system (AMHS) for transporting the semiconductor wafers among the processing equipment.